John Lenson
John Lenson 'is a character in ''TC, and is a leader of the Peacekeepers. He was roleplayed by Hecksterlution. Character Description John Lenson closely resembles John Lennon who he takes a great interest in. For the age of 19 he isn’t the tallest, standing at only 5’9 and weighing approximately 159lbs. John has quite a number of tattoos dotted along his body, for example on his right forearm he has a peace sign tattoo’d and on his back he has the name of the orphanage that he and Zayn Seif had spend a period of time in, together. John can commonly be seen wearing his black coat with a black tie and a white dress shirt, along with his khakis and sneakers. However, when committing some Peacekeeping events John switches it up and wears a floral shirt with a spraypainted peace sign in the color of a rainbow, alongside a pair of khakis and his sneakers. During the winter John changes this up, wearing a grew sweater under his coat and instead of wearing the blue floral shirt he wears a blue winter coat and a pear of running pants, alongside his sneakers to keep himself warm. Characteristics John Lenson was born in Maine in 1979, however, due to some unfortunate circumstances he was sent into an orphanage where he would soon meet his rival, Zayn Seif. Originally John and Zayn had become close friends, however, they both argued over how problems should be handled. John argued that it should be handled democratically and peacefully, whilst Zayn argued it’s best to use violence and get it over with. When eventually John was adopted, he left Zayn behind which fueled Zayn with rage at John. The two then met again in Thirlcrest and became great rivals. '''When John arrived at Thirlcrest Academy, he experienced the brutal hardships of the Academy and of people in general, specifically the Prefects. He was bunked with his ally and closest friend, Max Gretzky. Although the two at first argued with each other, they agreed on one thing and that was that the bullying and corruption needed to stop immediately. John came to terms with who Max was and allowed him to use violence, however, not always and taught Max how to handle situations without the need for violence. Throughout his time, he had plenty of run-ins with the Prefects which fueled John with a hatred for them and their corruption, as well hatred at the Faculty for not listening to him and ignoring their obvious corruption. John had enough and so founded the Peacekeepers, his beliefs, however, kept him from fully leading them though most agree on John and Max being the leaders of the Peacekeepers. John’s been noted to be extremely charismatic and convincing, he’s willing to let harm happen to him in order to convince others to believe in his ways and what he believed in, it’s been rumoured that John himself is deranged and is on medication, after all how could someone like John believe that he holds the key to true happiness and that his beliefs will give you a great life? Role in game John appears in Chapter 5 where the Dropouts travelled to the rooftop of the arcade and made a big crowd as it came to a chanting; "Down with John!" Jerry was now engaged and tried to get Zayn his attention. However, Zayn didn't pay attention to Jerry. So Jerry decides to help John into getting rid of the Dropouts making a chant of John, other members of the Peacekeepers came over to help. Category:Peacekeepers Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Clique Leaders